My exile, my revenge
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A simple act turned upside down unexpectedly. The king of an enemy that can easily blend into their surroundings has appeared but can the ones that might be able to stop the evil world domination even if it means possibly hurting one or two that they care about? How will they be able to handle defeating such an enemy? Rated T for safety. Warnings:Character death and a little yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Do you love me with all your heart?" A man asks a woman who has a kind of dazed look to her as she watches the man.

"With all my heart." She responds.

The man licks his lips. "Perfect."

"Get away from him!" A brown haired girl screams at her mother as she runs towards her own mother who is still a little away.

The man that looks like her father leans forward eyes gleaming green as he starts to smirk the closer he gets to the girl's mother.

"NO!" The girl scream as the man drains her mother till her mother falls to the ground unmoving. She finally reaches her mother and falls to her knees beside her mother's body. "Mother?" Her voice grows quieter and she shakily reaches towards her mother slowly. "Mother?" Her hands are hovering over her mothers back before she puts her hands on her mothers back feeling the surprising coolness through her mothers shirt. "Mother?" Her eyes form tears to cry and she bites her bottom lip as a sob fights its way up her throat. She lets go of her bottom lip and not even a second after she flings herself over her mother sobbing letting it all out. "No…. No! NO!" She sobs more.

The man turns and starts walking away leaving her with her mother's body.

The girl raises her head and wipes her tears away long enough for her to see the man change to his true form within a second like he morphed into his true form.

His true form is of a man with ginger hair looking to be messily cut but at the same time well taken care of to look good on him. He has on a white t-shirt, jeans and black runners. He also has large bald headed eagle wings neatly folded on his back.

The girl heard about the creatures from stories but has never actually thought for a second that they are real until now that she knows for sure.

The changelings have bird wings and feast on your love draining you making you weak by changing into someone you love only to feast on you.

The girl never thought that she would ever see one in person but she regrets that it happened this way. She never thought they existed before and she never thought… they could be so murderous…. Her eyes blurring with tears again as she only could wipe them away long enough to see the changeling. "I will kill them all for you mother." She vows over her mothers dead body and she lays so her head, supported by her crossed over arms lying on her mothers back, down letting herself cry over her mothers dead body after speaking one last time. "Every last one of them."

They will pay for what they have done!

She will make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Haruhi runs to the host club and finally makes it there just in time. She enters the room and finds everyone is there except for the twins.

Kyouya looks to her. "Ah good to see you're here Haruhi. Get ready for our opening." He tells the hidden girl.

Haruhi nods and goes to put her back pack in the back room as well as set up her area for when the guests come as well as are allowed in. She knows it is the last day before they do a major event in which they are going to do an act.

"Where are the twins!?" Tamaki over dramatically yells. "They are late!" He starts pacing. "Where are those devils!?"

Haruhi in truth was a little unsure about the twins when she first saw them as they reminded her of the man that killed her mother; but after watching their behaviour in the school as well as anytime she spots them somewhere she began to think that perhaps they are human since they don't seem to be feeding off of anyone or attempt to get close enough to someone to feed off of them like changelings do. She tried to drop the topic but in the back of her mind the similarity is too great to allow herself to be fully convinced.

Something doesn't feel right about the twins to her but they are as normal as can be.

Besides can a changeling actually hide their wings?

It's probably possible for that to happen but at the same time it's possible they can't unless they transform into someone else.

Not much is known about the changelings other than the fact that they have wings large enough to get their bodies off of the ground but Haruhi continues to try to hunt them down to keep her promise to mother…. The vow she made the day her mother was killed, though her mother's death was covered up with the death by illness, will not be broken.

Haruhi will spend her whole life devoting herself to try to kill them all.

No exceptions.

The twins walk in just before the host club is about to open and have Tamaki explode, not latterly, on them about them being late. They pretty much brush it off and are speedy at getting ready.

Haruhi finds her eyes wandering to them to keep an eye on them almost like an instinct as usual since she first saw them. She tries to be as normal as she can as this happens then when the guests come in she forces herself to focus on what she has to do.

After all the changelings are not in here as far as she can tell.

A little later…

Kaoru's P.O.V.

It is now after the hot club hours.

Me and Hikaru head home in our limo and with our tinted windows we let ourselves be who we really are. I lean closer to Hikaru and he wraps his arm around me.

It is just me and him since what now seems like a long time ago.

Our parents…. They almost seem to have never existed ever now a days to us.

It's almost strange but me and Hikaru have managed.

After all we cannot let _them_ down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

A changeling stands at the front doors waiting for the last members of the royal family left of the changelings to return. He spots the limo pull up and watches as they get out after the driver that's a changeling opens the door for them. He bows respectfully to them. "Welcome back." He greets. "All changelings have reported in and are well." He gives them the report.

"Thank you." One of them responds as they stop to listen to the changelings report. "We will have a meeting later tonight as we have good news for a feast."

"As you wish." The changeling stays bowing as the last members of the changeling royal family go inside the mansion that is really just a part of their cover up. He rises when the royalty is inside of the mansion.

The changelings go out to look for food with the royal family members having to make sure that their changelings find food so pretty much they usually find food for their subjects unless they let them go to feed off who they want. They all come back as a group in about the evening or so and they actually all live in the garden behind the royal families mansion as it is perfect for them to live with caves and beautiful areas for them to safely sleep in.

Even the maids, butlers and the like that appear normal to a normal person are actually changelings.

The two last members of the royal family of the changelings sigh softly as they relax now inside their home.

"It's so good to be home." One of them says as he sits in the couch.

"I agree." The other sits on the couches arm rest. "Finding food and keeping up a normal appearance to the outside world is exhausting." He huffs slightly.

"But the loyalty and dedication of our changelings are worth it in the end." The one says with eyes closed as if in a 'humph' way only to open his eyes and look to the other with a small smirk that reaches his eyes that end up locking onto the other's eyes.

The other returns the smirk. "That is so true." He agrees then leans down laying a gentle kiss on the one's lips.

They are allowed to do what they'd like to when they are home or such since they are royalty of the changelings thus no one can say anything not like anyone would anyways. The one has falcon wings and the other has hawk wings.

Two changeling maids come into the room both of them are calm as they think of it as a pleasure to serve the royalty to them and they are twins wearing a maid outfit each that is appropriate.

One maid has ruby throated humming bird wings and the other has barn swallow wings.

Even twins only rarely have the same type of wings and changelings don't just have wings that are from the same type as one of their parents when they are born.

Each changeling has their own wings that set them apart from the others but the bird wings that are or were on a changeling can appear again since as long as it's bird wings then it can appear over a thousand times though due to the large variety of birds the happening of two alive changelings having the exact same bird wings don't appear as often as you think but it does happen.

"What can we get for you sirs?" The maid with ruby throated humming bird wings asks politely.

"We just need something that'll satisfy our hunger." One of them explains.

"As you wish." The maids leave.

The two reaming royal family of the changelings talk about their plans and the maids come with two younger adult boys under mind control. The each feed off one then the maids take the bodies away.

One licks his lips. "That was ok love." He says.

"Could have been better." The other shrugs.

They go back to planning.

Later the next day…..

It's the day of the host club play.

Haruhi has a feeling that something big is going to happen. She's keeping a close eye on the twins who are not acting abnormal in any way.

The audience is packed and the host club get ready for the play.

Once all ready the play begins with Tamaki and Kyouya acting as house mates with their plants are dying. They pretend to head to town where Hunny is at a stand selling some produce, Mori is selling some heavier produce and Haruhi is a person shopping.

When Tamaki and Kyouya explain their situation when asked if they wanted to buy anything then the other three move closer giving words of sympathy.

Then suddenly on the either side of the stage the twins stand in view.

The host club are confused and shocked as the audience watches in anticipation.

"I do believe it's time for the main event." Kaoru says as his eyes get a flash of a glint of green.

Then suddenly nets capture the host club in one net each.

"What are you doing!?" Tamaki demands.

Haruhi narrows her eyes. "Changelings!" She hisses.

"Changelings?" The other host club members in the nets echo turning to Haruhi.

"They take the form of someone you love and they feed off your love for them." Haruhi explains. "A changeling killed my mom that way."

"Right you are Haruhi." Hikaru chuckles as his eyes get the flash of the green glint. "And now it is time to learn of our true power."

Changelings suddenly appear, jumping out and trapping everyone inside as there are a bunch of screams.

"Why would you do this?!" Hunny whimpers.

"Because as the leaders of the changelings it is up to us to find food for our changelings." Kaoru speaks. "Being at the top is quite a nice thing don't you know?"

"Are you the real twins or imposters?" Kyouya demands.

Kaoru smirks. "Oh wouldn't you like to know?" He says as he turns so he is looking over his shoulder with eyes half open.

Hunny's eyes tear up. "You're not Kaoru!" He says sadly making the Kaoru frown. "Kao-chan would never do this!"

"Shut up!" Kaoru snarls.

"Stop this madness!" Tamaki cries out.

"This day is the day we make everyone into our food!" Hikaru smirks.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyouya demands.

"All those years ago our kind was exiled! People who feared us forced us into a place where we would have died thanks to no resources! But we worked over the years to sneak back in and we managed to stay alive! Now we are here for our revenge!" Kaoru explains. "If this world is going to try to kill us off through starvation just because of what or well who we are they deserve to be punished!" He hisses. "So what better revenge than to make those that call us evil for what we are, into our food!"

"I should have killed you two when I had the chance." Haruhi says angrily.

"Well it's too late now. Isn't it?" Hikaru says.

The audience is in a terrified group as they are surrounded by changelings.

"No one can save you from this fate!" Hikaru laughs.

"What have you done with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?!" Hunny demands.

"We have no reason to tell you if we are the real Hitachiins or not." Kaoru says calmly as if to keep them from knowing.

Are they fakes? The real twins? Who can tell?

Haruhi begins trying to cut her way out with her sowing scissors.

"It is time." Hikaru says.

Kaoru turns to a changeling who isn't going after the audience. "Alert the rest of the hive." He commands and the changeling leaves. He then turns to Hikaru. "When the rest of the hive is alerted lead them out to feast." He commands as if to show power, in at least changeling rank even if both of them are the leaders he is showing more power.

"Right." Hikaru nods.

Haruhi is close to getting out.

AN:

Who can tell I can't write a play? Lol.

I am working on some Halloween specials so I may neglect updating for the next little bit. Sorry.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews bring muffin money while flamers will be used to cook hotdogs!

Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"Soon we'll take Japan then soon after the entire world!" Kaoru says with a smirk. He is about to go to the window to look out at the chaos as the changelings swarm.

But then Haruhi manages to free herself from the net falling down to the ground.

Kaoru and Hikaru turn hearing the thud.

Haruhi feels sore taking a very small moment before even thinking of getting up.

"Seems we have an escapee." Hikaru says with a small smirk.

"Yes." Kaoru says and Haruhi shift to get up.

"Must have used those sowing scissors." Hikaru slightly snorts.

"Either way we can't let her meddle in our plans." Kaoru says then slightly slowly moves his hand up with a small upward flick once his hand is almost level or straight out flat like putting it on a table. He then lowers his arm to his side after.

Some green flames surround Haruhi that once its all around her a green shield roof goes over top to keep her from escaping. It melts along with her into the ground disappearing that ends with a small flame right where Haruhi was only for it to blow out like a candle.

During this Kaoru begins walking away only to glance back for a second to make sure it's working then looks away again as he becomes enveloped in shadows.

Hikaru moves to catch up with Kaoru as the host club gasp seeing that Haruhi is gone.

Kaoru and Hikaru stop by a window to look outside. "The others are here." He says then turns to look to Hikaru. "Go now."

Hikaru nods and dashes off to do what he needs to do.

Kaoru looks back outside at approaching swarm of changelings. "Nothing will stand in our way of total world domination." He chuckles evilly.

Meanwhile…..

"Now what?" Tamaki whines. "We have to find a way to escape and save our children from those nasty changelings Mommy!"

"Now now Daddy we don't have anything to cut the nets. I have a hunch Haruhi is still alive. Now unless we find a way to escape she is the only one that can stop them." Kyouya tells the other.

"Let's hope your hunch is right and maybe she'll find the real Kaoru and Hikaru." Hunny says sadly.

"We can't push aside the thought that what we daw of them is the real them." Kyouya points out.

"No! The real them wouldn't do this!" Hunny slightly snaps then shakes his head closing his eyes tightly. "I won't believe it!"

The others feel sympathetic as they understand how he feels. They too don't want to believe that the twins would really do something like this.

Haruhi in the meantime looks around herself in the dimly lit cave. "Hello?" She calls out getting up to her feet since she awoke laying on the ground.

There is only the echo of her voice in response.

"Where am I?" She looks around herself trying to figure out where in the world she is. "Well at least I know I'm obviously underground. Might as well try looking for a way out." She sticks a finger in her mouth then pulls out the moist finger. She raises it up to see if there is any wind. "Nothing." She says after about a minute and she lowers her hand to her side. "Ok so it's guess and hope." She looks around herself looking at each possible path….. which turns out to be pretty much north and south directions with the rest being blocked by crystals. She looks from one direction to the other trying to determine which way to go. "No wind so that means I'll just have to go up." She crouches and looks at the two paths looking for any slope upwards. "That way." She gets up then begins heading south seeing the ground slope upwards. She continues down that path watching around herself just in case something comes after her or she sees a way out back to the surface.

This may take a little of walking.

"When I get back up there I will destroy those changelings!" She growls to herself as she continues walking. "They will pay for what they did to my mother!"

Meanwhile above there is panic and chaos as the changelings attack beginning to out power the people as they begin trapping them either by having them surrounded or in some sort of green goo like substance that traps the people with some even in cocoons of it that is slightly see through.

Kaoru walks out onto a balcony to watch this all go down with a smirk on his face. "Yes! Feed! Feast like kings!" He says as the changelings continue to work on capturing the people. He raises his arms to speak to emphasize it then lowers them down to the railing.

A changeling hovers by Kaoru. He is a chocolate brown haired male changeling with Magpie wings, slightly tan skin, a mahogany pull over hoodie, black pants, black with some red stripes runners and jade green eyes. "Your two's Father and Mother would be proud to see this if they were still alive." He says.

"No matter." Kaoru responds looking slightly bored but slightly serious at the same time. "They aren't here and I don't care if they would be." He looks back to the havoc being brought down onto the people. "What counts is we'll be well fed, getting our revenge and getting the world." He says and half way through saying that he lowers one hand to hang at his side as he moves one foot one step back making him slightly turn but not by much. He turns to the changeling. "Gather three others who aren't doing anything. Make sure Haruhi who is in the caves doesn't get to the surface using whatever you must." He commands.

"Yes sir!" The changeling salutes then flies off from where he already was in the air to do as told.

Kaoru looks back to what is going on as people try fighting back but are being trapped by changelings with some taking longer than others. His smirk reappears.

AN:

So sorry I feel like I am late on updating.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways.

Reviews bring cookies and flamers are used to make pizza!

Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I'll kill those damned changelings even if I end up dying myself!

Mother must be avenged!

I race through the cave trying to find a way out. I glance to one side then the other only to look forward again… but then I have to skid to a stop when I see what's ahead.

Ahead of me are four changelings standing there waiting for me.

"And where do you think you're going?" One of the changelings ask with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm leaving these caves and you aren't going to stop me." I say with a slight growl. "I'll kill all of your kind for what you did."

The changelings chuckle at this.

"Oh? IS that so?" The one that spoke to me speaks again as he puts more emphasis on 'is'. "You and what army?"

I smirk softly. "Just me." I tell them then I reach back to my back pocket getting ready to pull out one of my secret weapons I built myself so I could destroy those damned changelings! "Now prepare to die."

The changeling laughs. "Oh this is going to be entertaining."

I then charge pulling out the small knife I made specifically to kill changelings instead of humans.

A regular knife doesn't really work since changelings aren't human so I had to make my own to defeat them.

I begin slashing at them as they dodge but I continue not giving up. I finally land a hit stabbing one of their arms.

The changeling shrieks and jerks back. "What the hell!"

I take this time to dash forward again and I stab him then I push his body away. "Did you really expect me not to be prepared for changelings?" I say with the knife raised. "Now prepare to taste my wrath." I lunge at them and I swore if this was a movie I would be seen seemingly jumping at the camera in the dramatic way that they use. I bring down my knife at them with full intent to kill.

Back with the others…..

Kaoru wanders back into the room the host club are still hanging in in nets.

"What have you done with Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Haru-chan!" Hunny demands.

Kaoru glances back to the host club. "Why can't you just watch quietly?" He sighs then heads to the windows looking out them and he smirks as he watches the mayhem as they changelings attack. "It is beautiful." He says mostly to himself but the host club barely managed to hear him.

"Stop this nonsense." Tamaki whimpers at the ginger. "It has to be just a bad dream."

"It isn't unless by some strange and nonexistent way we are all having the same dream." Kyouya points out to Tamaki.

Kaoru growls softly as the host club keep talking. He clenches his hands into fists.

But before he can turn to tell them to be quiet that is when someone bursts into the room gaining everyone in the rooms attention.

"Haruhi!"

"Haru-chan!"

The host club call her name happy to see her.

Kaoru looks surprised at Haruhi. "How did you escape my subjects!?" He demands.

Haruhi raises her knife. "Easy. I have been working on hunting down your kind for so long. I have weapons meant for this occasion." She responds.

Kaoru growls slightly then lets himself smirk. "Alright. I'll play your little game." He says coyly.

Haruhi begins to advance ready to fight Kaoru.

"Come now. You hardly make me believe this is going to be a real fight." Kaoru says challengingly.

Haruhi lunges and Kaoru sways his body avoiding the slashes as they slightly walk a little around the room as Kaoru continues to dodge the slashes meant to hurt him. "Die you changeling!" She snarls.

Kaoru leaps away not looking the least bit intimidated. "My my what a fighting spirit." He chuckles as Haruhi rushes to attack him again. He glances up slightly. "Come." He says almost under his breath as if talking to someone that isn't there as he continues to dodge the attacks coming from Haruhi.

Haruhi continues to try to kill Kaoru but isn't succeeding as the ginger haired male continues to dodge the hidden girls attacks.

Kaoru waits as if expecting something.

Then Hikaru crashes through the window and lands on the ground behind Haruhi making her turn to him.

Haruhi is now trapped between two changelings.

Hikaru already has his wings out as he flew in through the window.

Kaoru spreads his wings out letting them be visible.

Kaoru has falcon wings and Hikaru has hawk wings.

This confirms that the twins are for sure themselves as changelings.

Haruhi looks from one to the other as she gets ready to strike them down. "No matter what happens you will not win. I will kill you and avenge my mother's death!" She declares.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you little kitty. Don't you know the cornered rat will bite the cat?" Hikaru says.

"Do you really think that I am going to let you get away with what you are doing?" Haruhi says.

"You're gonna be one dead kitten." Kaoru says as both him and Hikaru begin moving slowly forward towards the hidden girl.

"Big talk coming from a filthy changeling." Haruhi says as she turns so one side each is facing the twins who are on either side of her.

"Don't fool yourself into believing that you are going to win." Kaoru says.

"We won't let you." Hikaru agrees.

Then the two lunge at the brunette who is ready for battle.

Haruhi moves back to avoid the attack then the twins turn quickly to begin attacking her once again.

Hikaru moves behind her about to strike while Kaoru is in the front distracting Haruhi so Hikaru can strike.

"Haruhi watch out!" Hunny calls.

Haruhi ducks just barely missing Hikaru's attack.

Kaoru growls turning to the host club as Hikaru begins fighting with Haruhi. "Why don't you just stay quiet!" He growls and raises a hand but before he can do anything someone comes into the room almost as if out of nowhere.

It's Nekozawa!

"I had a feeling that there was going to be something here." He hums.

Kaoru slightly growls. "Well you have pretty good timing." He says. "SIEZE HIM!"

Suddenly some changelings come rushing in going for Nekozawa.

Nekozawa struggles managing to dodge some but is eventually captured.

"Now we need to use him as an example." Kaoru says. "You know what to do."

The changelings move quickly to follow Kaoru's command.

A green cocoon that is slightly see through in some areas is made hanging from the ceiling is made with Nekozawa in it upside down.

"Good." Kaoru smirks as he praises the changelings. "Now go! Feed!" He commands. "We will call for you if we need you."

The changelings fly off.

Kaoru then turns back to Haruhi and Hikaru. He moves towards them and prepares to finish off the hidden girl.

"Haruhi!"

"Watch out!"

"Look out!"

"Haru-chan!"

The host club try to warn the brunette.

Kaoru keeps moving forward and is about to strike but then Haruhi spins around slashing at Kaoru who barely dodges.

"You changelings will pay for what you did! My mother's gone and all you filthy changelings will feel my hate!" Haruhi declares.

Kaoru smirks and puts a hand on his hip. "Ah so you believe you are going to win just because your mother was killed?"

"I have been preparing for the day for revenge for so long." Haruhi responds and slashes again at Kaoru who once again dodges her attack.

"Well we heard a lot about your mother's death from our father who killed her." Kaoru says still smirking.

"I knew it. I knew my mother's death was tied to you two somehow." Haruhi growls in anger. "I will avenge her!"

"Oh yes so you've said." Kaoru waves his hand at Hikaru who was about to attack then he backs off. The younger of the two moves to begin to circle Haruhi. "Why yes. I remember what he told us. Such a weakling your mother was."

"SHUT UP!" Haruhi slashes at Kaoru only to miss.

"Such an easy target he told us." Kaoru continues as he dodges Haruhi's attacks as his smirk stays on his face as he is confident as he watches Haruhi then closes his eyes dodging by using sound only now. "She was way too easy to kill. He told us how it all went so smoothly that he swore he probably didn't need to take over her mind to take her down."

"SHUT UP!" Haruhi goes to kill Kaoru as tears form in her eyes.

Kaoru opens his eyes half way still not looking the least bit intimidated. "Now now I am just saying what it is we were told." He moves a step back and sways his body to avoid each attack sent at him.

Haruhi is now panting and she looks sad and angry. "My mother was strong!"

"It looks like you take after your mother." Kaoru says and his eyes flicker to Hikaru not even for a second but the other understands.

Hikaru begins moving forward.

"You don't know my mother!" Haruhi cries and raises the knife to attack but then Hikaru dashes forward and knocks her away sending her crashing to the ground a little away. Her knife is slightly knocked away.

Hikaru flies up and heads for behind Haruhi while Kaoru moves to go to the front of Haruhi.

The host club have pretty much tangled themselves in the nets holding them as they have been trying to escape.

Kaoru reaches Haruhi and stops in front of her.

Haruhi looks up to Kaoru just getting up a little.

Kaoru begins reaching down towards Haruhi's neck.

AN:

This feels late.

Well it's up and I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews bring cookies and flamers will be used to make more cookies!

Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Haruhi moves quickly about to pull out another weapon when Kaoru grabs her by her throat.

He slightly lifts her up till her feet are also dangling in the air as she is held up in the air.

Hikaru takes the weapon in her hand away.

"You lose." Kaoru says as he watches Haruhi's eyes.

Haruhi brings her hands to Kaoru's wrist, the one holding her up, trying to get the hand off of her neck.

Haruhi moves quickly and lowers a hand grabbing an extra weapon small knife she has sending it straight for Kaoru.

Kaoru sways to the side so the attack misses but his grip loosened enough that Haruhi escapes. "So you still have some fight left in you." He says then gains a small smirk.

"You won't kill me because I'll kill you first." Haruhi growls and gets up from the ground.

"We'll see about that." Kaoru responds slightly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I doubt you'll win." Hikaru adds as he too crosses his arms over his chest at the same time as Kaoru but speaks after Kaoru.

"Now I do believe it is time for you to give in." Kaoru says. "You can't win against us. You have no idea what you're getting into with this."

Haruhi smirks softly. "Oh I think I have a good idea." She lunges at Kaoru.

Hikaru moves to take her down but Kaoru slightly raises a hand making Hikaru stop at the signal.

Kaoru waits for the last second then he spreads his wings flapping once to take to the air making Haruhi end up falling forward.

Haruhi rolls over on the ground grabbing one of the knives on the ground throwing it at Kaoru's back.

Hikaru flies up and with one flap of his wings sends the knife away only for it to dig into the wall.

Kaoru turns and glances to the host club in the nets. He slightly moves closer to Hikaru.

The two share a few quick words then they separate with Hikaru standing on one side of Haruhi with Kaoru on the other side between Haruhi and the rest of the host club.

"Prepare to lose." Hikaru says.

"I don't think so." Haruhi retorts back at the twins. She stands getting ready to fight for her life.

The twins take a step closer to Haruhi as they get ready to put their plan into action to defeat her.

"This win will be for you mother." Haruhi says to herself a little quietly.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whimpers in fear for the hidden girl.

"I'll be fine." Haruhi says. "I've been training for this day." She tenses ready to attack brining up her fists with a look of determination. "To finally beat the creatures who killed my mother."

"Don't think you've won yet. Because this is far from over." Hikaru says then he lunges towards Haruhi.

Haruhi moves by swaying to the side to dodge Hikaru's try to grab onto her throat.

"You do know two against one is unfair right?" Hunny says.

Kaoru smirks spreading his wings as he looks over his shoulder at the host club as Haruhi is distracted by Hikaru. "Then why don't we even out the playing field a little?" He says then flies towards the host club who are still in the nets. He stops even landing on the ground after he flies to behind the host club in the nets. He turns and raises his hands using some magic to send out green vine like things, made from the same stuff that made the cocoon Nekozawa is in, right into the nets gripping the host clubs necks. "Haruhi." He looks to his brother and the hidden girl.

Haruhi had grabbed the knife from the wall and is about to attack Hikaru when Kaoru speaks making her pause to look. Her eyes widen as she sees that Kaoru has green vine like things around the host clubs necks not choking but they can't even claw it off.

"Surrender now and no one gets hurt. You won't win this fight either way." Kaoru says.

There's a cracking sound gaining their attention.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirk towards the cocoon Nekozawa is in.

"Finally!" Kaoru says.

The cocoon breaks and Nekozawa falls out.

He groans and starts to get up. He slightly flexes his crow wings that make the host club gasp including Haruhi. Nekozawa has been turned into a changeling!

"Welcome to the changeling army." Kaoru says with a slight chuckle. "You're under our control now." He turns back to the host club and uses his magic to make a start of a cocoon around each host club members, in the nets, feet to prolong their change because they still need to beat Haruhi.

The host club tries to get it off but cant.

"Why you!" Haruhi growls then lunges at Hikaru slashing his arm then charges towards Kaoru ready to attack him as Hikaru gasps in pain.

Kaoru waits then flaps his wings taking to the air. He turns to face Haruhi. "Give up." He uses his magic to slightly tighten the grip on the host clubs necks.

Haruhi uses the wall then one of the nets to fly towards Kaoru.

Hikaru moves swiftly, and though he knows Kaoru will easily dodge since Haruhi doesn't have wings and Kaoru plans to have Haruhi give in then plans to use her for food like most of the humans with some to become changelings but Hikaru has another idea. He slams a hit right into Haruhi sending her flying back into a wall creating big dust clouds from the impact that was created when Haruhi crashed into the wall.

"That works too." Kaoru says knowing nothing can be done about it and he sees it as working as well. He goes down and lands gracefully on the ground folding his wings.

Hikaru moves down to just a little above Kaoru but still behind him flapping his wings enough to just keep the dust clouds from hitting Kaoru that's it.

The green vine like things around the host clubs necks vanish but the slowly building cocoon is still there.

Kaoru turns away. "Now that that's taken care of at least for now, we should continue on with what we were doing." He says he begins to walk away from the impact area with Hikaru flying after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Hold it!"

"Hm?" Kaoru and Hikaru stop.

Haruhi uses whats left of the wall for support as seen by the human figure that is slowly becoming clearer as the dust clouds fade away. She raises her head eyes full of determination. "I'm not done with either of you." She says and the last of the dust clouds fade away. She manages to speak fine even though she's slightly panting.

Hikaru slightly turns to look to Haruhi.

Kaoru looks over his shoulder taking a small step to the side to look at Haruhi too. "You're still conscious after that attack? I'm impressed." He says not seeming to be bothered at all by it.

"I won't give up. Not until I have gotten my revenge." Haruhi says determined. She pushes slightly off the wall to stand on her own slightly hunched over but looking ready to fight no matter if she's hurt or not. "You should be hoping that I go easy on you when I kill you." She tells them.

Kaoru and Hikaru fully turn to face her.

"You seem to have forgotten who it is you are fighting." Kaoru says and smirks softly. "You are fighting the changeling leaders. We will annihilate you before you can even come close to beating us."

Haruhi raises the knife she managed to keep a hold of and gets ready to fight once again.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya speaks. "Cut us loose and let us help you."

"This is my battle." Haruhi says back. "And you won't be able to help with that cocoon growing on you." She then prepares to lunge at Kaoru.

Kaoru easily dodges the side then he sends a kick to her side sending her away with her landing on her body on the ground first then slides a little before stopping.

Nekozawa raises his head and sees what's going on. He is about to get up when he suddenly clenches his teeth with a soft gasp of pain raising a hand to his head shutting his eyes tightly. "Wh-what is this?" He says to himself. "This…. This voice inside my head….." He slightly open one eye. "No….. It can't be." He puts some emphasis on the word 'be'. He looks to Kaoru as he tries to fight against the voice in his head. "Is it really possible?" He then looks away shutting both eyes tightly as he lets a soft groan. "No…. I won't give in to you."

Kaoru's eyes flicker to Nekozawa for a moment to say something. "You can try to fight it but no one lasts long. So you'll be one of us." He turns back to Haruhi. "Just give in. Being a changeling isn't bad." He says.

Haruhi growls then charges forward.

Kaoru uses his wings to help him jump up so he's behind Haruhi.

Haruhi spins to attack and Kaoru uses his magic to seal one of her feet in the green like stuff. She still tries to slash him but he takes a step back.

"I warned you. You have no idea what you're getting into. You should give up." Kaoru says crossing his arms slightly over his chest.

Haruhi is panting slightly. "I will defeat you." She bends down and uses the knife to attack the goo.

Kaoru raises a hand towards Haruhi getting ready to feed on her love even if it means he has to change himself to someone she loves.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki gets himself more tangled up in the net trying to get free.

Haruhi looks up just in time to see Kaoru smirk. Her eyes widen slightly as she knows what Kaoru's going to do. She is about to raise the knife thinking if she should try to free herself or try to hit Kaoru.

Then Kaoru hears something to his side making him look.

Nekozawa has charged at him and slams his body into Kaoru's knocking him away.

Kaoru rolls on the ground slightly then manages to skid to a stop on his feet.

Hikaru rushes over to his brother.

Nekozawa turns to Haruhi. "I can try to get you out of this." He says placing his hands on the green stuff around one of Haruhi's feet.

Kaoru assures his brother he is fine then gets up looking to the two. "You will stop." He commands.

It becomes obvious Nekozawa is fighting his changeling instinct to follow the order as he focuses as much as he can on trying to use his new changeling powers to get the stuff off of Haruhi's leg.

Kaoru growls very softly.

"Almost….Got….it…." Nekozawa says closing one eye scrunching it closed.

Then Nekozawa's magic melts the green stuff into nothing freeing Haruhi.

"Thank you." Haruhi says.

Nekozawa is feeling tired and a little weak. "No problem. I'll just rest a little. You take care of the twins." He says.

Haruhi nods and stands looking to the twins.

"You only got lucky he's been able to fight it this long." Kaoru says. "But no matter. He will give in soon enough."

"I'll keep fighting until I kill you all." Haruhi responds.

"We'll see about that." Hikaru says this time charging.

Haruhi gets ready to fight Hikaru as Kaoru watches.

Hikaru raises his fist ready to strike Haruhi to work to defeat her hopefully this time once and for all.

Haruhi moves to the side then slashes at Hikaru who moves to dodge but Haruhi quickly spins kicking Hikaru knocking him back.

Hikaru lands on his feet as he skids a little slightly crouched with his wings spread. He is about to charge again when Haruhi does the honors of charging and she slashes his hand. He gasps and jumps away glancing to his bleeding hand. "Lucky shot." He says glaring at Haruhi.

Haruhi smirks. "Then lets see if that's true." She says moving into battle position.

Hikaru also moves to battle position.

The two wait a small moment to see if either will move then Hikaru gets impatient.

He charges forward flapping his wings once as he charges so his feet are off the ground as he charges towards Haruhi. He pulls his non bloody fist back getting ready to strike.

Haruhi prepares for it and raises the knife getting ready to try to strike down Hikaru. She slashes at Hikaru hitting his upper arm.

He gasps and goes past her but manages to land then spins kicking her away knocking her to the ground. He is slightly panting and he takes a look at the stinging wound. "Damn. Must be the wounds slowing me down." He hisses to himself. He looks to Haruhi as the hidden girl gets to her feet.

Kaoru is watching and he begins to wonder if his brother is actually going to lose this one. He knows he'll need to step in at the right time and they should be able to stop Haruhi.

Haruhi charges and Hikaru spreads his wings getting ready to take flight.

He flaps and flies into the air but not before Haruhi throws the knife slicing his leg making him yelp in pain.

Haruhi quickly moves to grab the knife from the ground where it landed digging in. She pulls it out and turns to Hikaru who turns to her in the air looking quite angry now.

"Oh now you're going to get it!" He soars towards her charging with a small battle cry.

Haruhi smirks and waits for the perfect moment. She then steps to the side at the last minute bringing the knife up.

Hikaru gasps in pain and he falls forward he slightly rolls on the ground as he hits it as well as slightly bouncing mainly on the first impact with the ground. He skids to a stop lying on the ground.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru rushes over to his brother who shifts to get up.

Haruhi turns and has the knife raised ready to attack.

Kaoru slightly crouches by his brother who sits up. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Hikaru has one eye closed in pain as he has one hand pressed against his side. "Yeah. Just a cut."

Kaoru nods softly after glancing to the wound finding it'll only need to take a little rest before he can properly fight again.

Hikaru turns to Haruhi as Kaoru also looks. "But how could you defeat me!? You're just a weak human girl!"

In which Haruhi replies "I'm not just some weak human girl. I'm strong and I'll beat all of your kind until there's none of you filthy son of a bitches left to kill anyone else!"

Kaoru stands spreading his wings and slightly steps in front of Hikaru. "My turn."

"Let's do this." Haruhi accepts the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Haruhi prepares to lunge at Kaoru. She knows its possible that Kaoru may be stronger than Hikaru or at least more clever in fighting so she'll have to keep her guard up. "Let's do this." She says mostly to herself. She then lunges preparing to strike as she goes closer and closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru smirks softly and waits till the last second then takes to the air making Haruhi skid to a stop.

Haruhi raises an arm up closing her eyes as if to try to deflect some dust or dirt then she lowers her arm opening her eyes looking up to Kaoru determined. She's about to retort that the younger twin should stop running away when Kaoru moves to strike this time.

Kaoru moves his body slightly to the side as he folds his wings so his body is more aerodynamic as he swoops down towards Haruhi at a speed going faster and faster as he approaches Haruhi.

Haruhi quickly moves out of the way raising the knife to strike Kaoru.

Kaoru quickly spreads his wings and his body is facing the ground while still in the air. He flaps his wings heading towards Haruhi. He quickly picks her up flying a step or two with her then throws her to the ground causing a dust cloud to appear where Haruhi is slammed into the ground. He quickly flaps his wings moving himself up higher in the air as the flap of his wings blows the dust cloud just enough to not touch him.

"HARUHI!" The host club call worriedly.

"We warned you that you were getting in over your head." Kaoru says smirking at the dust cloud where Haruhi is.

The dust cloud clears faster because of the one flap Kaoru made on it.

Haruhi is laying there as it starts to look like she'll be beaten… then there was one thing different…..

Where was the knife?

Kaoru blinks as he realizes this.

Haruhi just smirks even though she's in so much pain she closes one eye.

Kaoru realizes what she's done and turns to look behind himself but it's too late.

The knife slashes one of Kaorus shoulders and part of his back.

He hisses as the knife falls to the ground digging into the floor. He brings a hand to his shoulder and feels the sting as well as wetness from blood. He lowers himself to the ground almost falling to his knees as the blood loss starts to affect him.

Haruhi forces herself to get up and does her best to seem strong.

Kaoru growls and is about to lunge at Haruhi when he stops feeling a tug on the back of his pant leg. He turns and sees Hikaru's worried face. He sees the pleading in his twins eyes to not try to strike again….. to not die. He turns to Haruhi. "You are a weak human." He hisses.

"I am not just a human." Haruhi responds raising her head. "I am Haruhi the changeling hunter!" She declares.

"Don't think you've won. You only got lucky." Kaoru says.

Hikaru summons up all his strength and grabs his brother who is starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss only to fly away smashing a window as they leave.

"Retreat! Retreat for now!" Kaoru orders and the changelings follow the two to outside of the city.

Nekozawa balls his hands into fists as if trying to resist something as he doesn't follow the other changelings.

"You ok?" Kyouya raises an eyebrow at the cloaked man as the other members of the host club cheer at Haruhi's victory.

Nekozawa glances to Kyouya. "The two's voices…. I can hear them still….. it sounds like mostly one though which I'm guessing is Kaoru. I need to fight against them or I will become one of them. But it's getting stronger so soon I won't be able to fight it and fully become I will become a changeling. It's unavoidable. But for as long as I can I will fight."

Kyouya nods. "Good. Perhaps we can use it to our advantage. Like put a tracker on you to find the others." He says.

Haruhi goes to find the line connecting all the nets keeping them in the air grabbing the knife from the ground. She cuts the host club free and goes back to them.

"You were wonderful Haruhi!" Tamaki hugs her while the others surround her.

"I had to defeat them before it was too late." Haruhi responds.

Tamaki hugs her tightly. "But you were still amazing!"

Haruhi gasps slightly then speaks. "Senpia. Too tight."

"Ah sorry." Tamaki realizes she must be in pain.

"We should get you patched up." Kyouya says.

"We need to kill their leader. If we don't things will turn ugly." Haruhi says almost stumbling for a moment.

"We'll get right on that." Kyouya says grabbing his phone from his bag.

Haruhi nods softly then she suddenly falls over collapsing to the ground.

"Haruhi!" The host club call worriedly then everything for Haruhi goes into darkness as she falls unconscious.

A little later…..

Kyouya's police force search outside the city finding a small village in which they investigate.

Everyone had to show their ID and the police are trained to see if someone's lying or is suspicious so when the person says they are not a changeling they can tell easily.

"Changeling leader! Come out!" One of the cops call out as some changelings they found are killed.

The twins are hiding pressing themselves against the side of a building where none of the police are looking. They had been patched up when they landed with the other changelings then told the changelings to scatter giving them a meeting place when Kyouya's police force was seen on it's way so they hid where they are now looking for a way out.

One turns to the other. "They won't get us."

The other looks down. "They'll keep searching and killing until their job is complete." The other looks up to his brother.

The one sighs and looks back to where the police are. "I know. And we can't just sit back and watch them get slaughtered."

The other glances away. "It must be done." He says and his words make his brother turn back to him.

"You don't mean…." The one says slightly wide eyed knowing what his twin is planning.

The other looks back to his brother. "There is no choice."

The one nods. "Then let me do it."

"No." The other shakes his head. "I will do this. It has to be done." He leans in sealing his lips over the other's lips for a moment before pulling away. "It'll be ok."

"They'll kill you." The one points out scared for his brother.

"Don't worry about that. Just trust me on this." The other stands and takes a few steps only to look back. "I love you. Brother."

The one stands looking sad. "I love you too. Please. Don't do this."

The other glances away sadly. "It has to be done." He says then he steps out of hiding before his brother can reach him to stop him.

Later in the hospital….

Haruhi groans as she begins to awaken. She opens her eyes and finds herself lying in a hospital bed in her own room at a hospital.

"It's goof that you're finally awake." Kyouya says. "The battle seemed rushed. I thought it would have taken longer."

"They fled because Kaoru was badly injured. I knew I had to do something since I couldn't fight for much longer. Fighting Hikaru gave me an idea and I knew it was risky but I had to finish the fight before Kaoru had the chance to defeat me thus they would win. I only got lucky it worked so well and so quickly." Haruhi tells him in a slightly raspy voice.

"Well either way you did good." Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "We have managed to capture Kaoru and kill some changelings when I sent my police force to find them. There was no sign of Hikaru anywhere. The changelings had patched Kaoru up. We are holding him until you are well enough to see his execution."

Haruhi nods glancing to the window.

"Get some rest." Kyouya then leaves as Haruhi lets her mind wander in thought.

A while later…..

Finally is the day Haruhi is released from the hospital.

Sadly when Kyouya and his men went to put a tracker on Nekozawa sometime before this day they found Nekozawa had already left unable to fight his new changeling self any longer as he disappeared.

The host club take her to the execution site about two minutes before Kaoru is brought onto the stage where his execution is going to happen.

The crowd is only those interested in watching with obviously no children of babies in the crowd.

"Kaoru Hitachiin will be executed as the changeling leader for everything they have done as they tried taking over turning us to food." One of the people says reading a small piece of paper then lowers it turning to one of the ones holding the chains around Kaorus wrist. "It is time."

Another comes up with an axe that is obviously new and very sharp.

Kaoru doesn't look through the crowd well he barely even looks to the crowd before he gives a soft smile.

Then… the axe comes down and kills Kaoru.

The crowd cheer happy that it all seems to be over.

"That's the last we'll hear about this whole changeling mess." Tamaki sighs in relief.

Haruhi is still looking at where Kaoru was killed. "It isn't over." She says getting the host clubs attention as the others begin to leave. She turns away as if going to leave herself. "One is killed and the other is still out there so all there is left to do is hunt them all down until they are all gone." She says.

"And you plan on doing this?" Hunny asks looking wide eyed at the hidden girl.

Haruhi gives a soft smile to the smaller male. "I am a changeling hunter after all." She says. "It is my duty to hunt them all down and eliminate them. It is what I have chosen as my path." She then looks back to where she's going and leaves.

Meanwhile….

A group in the crowd watched the execution go down then they are follow one away till they are in a place where no one is at the time letting their disguises fall.

"What do we do now?" A changeling steps towards the ginger haired male who is looking up at an angle to the sky.

"I underestimated Haruhi. But next time it'll be her underestimating our power and might." The ginger haired male turns to the changelings he brought with him as he choose them from the ones that were not wounded to only wounded a little. "We get back to the others and next time. We must win."

The other changelings nod in determination then they follow the ginger haired male as they fly to go back to the rest of the changeling army while no one notices them.

"I will get revenge for you my dear brother." The ginger haired male says mostly to himself.

AN:

I tried not to rush things but there was so much fighting that I felt people were getting bored of it so I did my best. Especially that I'm a little sick so I hope it's not bad.

Anyways yes there is going to be a sequel that will be called Haruhi the changeling hunter. Look out for it for I'll write it and post it when I can but for now this is the end.

Hope you enjoyed. There's a little box down below for reviews and flamers will be used to make toast!

Kaoru.


End file.
